Dancing into my heart
by Midnightatmine
Summary: Synthan;
1. Chapter 1

Synthan:

Nat didn't usually go clubbing, it wasn't really his scene. He would much rather be at home playing around on his bass guitar. Tonight, however, he had been promised that if he did go, he wouldn't have to go again for another 3 months. After waiting in line, for what seemed like forever, Nat and his friends finally stepped into the club.

It was hot and humid in the enclosed area, the lights flickering at an epilepsy-inducing speed, People on the dance floor grinding to the beat of the bass. There were podiums positioned around the club, with dancers moving to a well-choreographed dance.

As his friends moved onto the dance floor, Nathan squeezed his way over to the bar. "Coke." He shouted over the music. The barman pushed a can of coke over to Nat and help up seven fingers. Nat sighed and pulled out his wallet. _Stupid over-priced drinks, _he thought, another reason he didn't like clubbing. As Nathan turned around to survey the club and look for his friends, a particular dancer caught his eye.

The man was short, almost petit, in stature. He had his hair dyed in a rainbow of colours, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. He had his eyes closed as he moved to the beat. He swung his hips hypnotically, moving his hands around his neck and head, and then running them through his hair. As he dropped to the ground, Nate found himself standing on his toes to keep the beautiful man in view. As he started to slowly move upwards, he looked like a snake, climbing a tree, with grace and ferocity, to catch his prey.

He slowly swung around to dance facing the other side of the club, Nat's side. He raised his head, as if he could tell he was being watched, and his eyes came straight into contact with Nat's.

Nat had never seen eyes more beautiful or hypnotic, a bright green that looked as if someone had broken off shards of emerald and melded them into eyes. Nat broke his gaze from the eyes and slowly moved down to the pouty red lips that were just begging to be kissed, and back up again. The man's eyes sparkled as he winked, smirked and continued to dance.

_I have to go clubbing more often, _Nat thought.


	2. Chapter 2

More Synthan:

Syn did what he did to get by. He had to look out for both himself and his little brother. And he liked to dance.

When Hobbes saw the job advertisement in the newspaper he immediately shoved the paper at Syn and started talking about how it would be fun.

Syn looked down at the add it read,

"DANCERS WANTED,

NO PROFFESIONAL TRAINING NEEDED, JUST HAVE AN ABILITY TO PICK UP CHOREOGRAPHY.

CALL 95572118 FOR MORE INFO"

So that's how he got here, dancing on a podium in a new club downtown.

Syn sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Dancing was a good time to relax and think for Syn. He thought about how he needed to get his pay slip today so he could pay the rent tomorrow. He thought about Hobbes and how he shouldn't be working with his injured hand. He thought about how he would crawl into bed at 2 in the morning and sleep till 1 in the afternoon.

Syn sighed again and swung his hips, then decided to add some of his own spice to the dance, and dropped to the ground. The hair on the back of his neck started to prickle, some one was watching him. _Well no shit, you are dancing in a club, _he thought.

Syn started to stand up again once in the standing position he swung around and was engulfed by two beautiful blue-gray eyes. There was a guy staring at him in awe. Syn chuckled to himself and looked the guy over. He was tall, like really tall with short red hair. And he had freckles. But he was surprisingly cute. From a distance. Syn chuckled again as the other man looked him over. When their eyes met again Syn winked and smirked.

_Lets have some fun_, he thought as he began to move to the beat again, leaving the man gawking even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Synthan part 3:

_He must be doing this on purpose, _Nat thought as the guy writhed on the podium. He had been watching the man dance for over an hour now, he didn't know how log his shifts were, but he would wait and talk to the guy. What would he say? He had no idea. What he would do if the guy wasn't into guys? Probably go die in a hole from embarrassment

Now that he thought about it he probably would get rejected. There was no way anyone that good-looking wasn't already in a relation-ship. In the off chance he wasn't, Nat was going to try.

Every so often the man would look his way to check if Nat was still watching. When he noticed Nat was, he would continue to dance. _Or have air sex, _Nat thought. Suddenly he pictured the man moving and writhing underneath him. Nat quickly shook his head to get rid of the image, but he could feel a heat rising in his face and moving down toward the lower half of his body. He wanted to run as fast as he could to the bathroom, but a new song had started.

Nat had heard this song before, it wasn't really a top 40 hit, but it was popular addition to dance party mixes everywhere. As the huge bass notes of "Turbulence" started coming through, all of the dancers stopped and crouched down on their podiums, moving their arms above and around themselves. When Lil' Jon started to rap, the dancers slowly made their ways to the standing position.

"Ready for take off!" had all the dancers giving a salute. Slowly they lowered their arms and pushed out their chests.

"We Hit Turbulence!" rang out into a silent room, everyone watching the dancers. When the music resumed, the dancers performed a flawless, sexy routine making everyone in the vicinity howl. Nat became even more flushed as he gripped his coke can as if it were life support. He tried to look away from his dancer, _(No, he's not mine . . . yet), _but it wasn't possible. The way he moved was unbelievable; he looked like a tiny God.

_God, God and Jesus and Church and priests and nuns, _Nat thought trying to calm himself down. If he was going to talk to the guy he had to be un-aroused. When the song finally finished he started to feel the heat slipping from his body.

As new dancers were replacing the current dancers on the podiums, Nat started to cross the room keeping his eyes on the dancer. He watched as the dancer walked into the chill out area of the club. Nat had to push and squeeze between the tightly nit dancers to get through to the other side. When he finally got to the chill out room he looked for the short man in the crowd. Not finding him, Nat asked one of the other dancers if there was a back exit. There wasn't, Nat let out an exited/nervous breath and leaned against a wall waiting for the angel to come back his way.

Officially


	4. Chapter 4

Synthan "Dancing into my heart"

As Syn hoped down from the podium he turned to see if his admirer was watching. He grinned as he saw him making his way through the crowd, his face flushed. Syn slowly moved toward the chill-out room, making sure his admirer knew where he was going. Once he was in the chill-out room, Syn quickly moved over to the door on the far left side, which read "OFFICE." He knocked on the door and waited to be admitted. A tall blond lady opened the door and smiled when she saw Syn.

"Ah Syn. I assume you're here to pick up your pay slip?" She asked in a cigarette-hardened voice.

"That would be correct Sveta." Syn answered with a tight smile. He didn't like the Svetlana, but she was the one who paid him. Well her husband did, but she managed the club for him.

"Please, come in." She said. Syn wondered if he should just ask for the pay slip and go find lover-boy, but then again there was a gleam in Sveta's eye that told him that wouldn't be a good idea.

Syn gave her another tight smile and stepped into the office. Sveta motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Syn, not used to taking orders, clenched his jaw and sat.

"So," Sveta said with a smile, "You've been working for us for a week now, yes?"

Syn hated when people asked questions they already knew the answer too, but bit back a snarky retort and nodded.

"Hmm," she cooed "And are you enjoying yourself?"

This time Syn smiled and nodded.

"That's good." Svetlana said as she got up and walked around to Syn's side of the desk. Syn noticed that she wore a tight black pencil skirt with a see-trough white top and a black bra. _Oh my God, she better not be coming onto me, _Syn thought, eyes widening. Svetlana smirked and leaned over giving Syn a full view of her bosom to which Syn quickly averted his eyes. She moved closer to whisper in his ear,

"A gentleman. I like that." She said I a husky voice. Syn choked, not because he didn't know what to say, but because he couldn't breath. Her perfume was so strong that it made Syn's eyes water. Sveta took the choking the wrong way and slowly moved herself into Syn's lap, grinning like a wolf. At this point Syn jumped up from his seat and took a couple steps back.

"Sveta, Svetlana. You're married and I'm not interested," He rushed, "Now if I could just have my pay slip-"

"You're not interested?" Sveta asked grin fading into an incredulous look, "Do I not interest you?" She said, voice rising, as she motioned down to her body.

"Ah, no. You don't. Actually none of your sex interests me." Syn said, in a rush.  
>"Oh," was all she said, "Here. You may leave." She said passing Syn his pay slip.<p>

Syn smiled and picked up his bag from the bag-rack in the corner.

"See you on Sunday, Sveta." He said cheerfully walking out of the office and back into the chill-out room.

He shouldered his bag and searched the room for his admirer. It wasn't too hard to find him, seeing as he was at least 6" foot tall. He was leaning against the far wall. Syn noticed that his hair wasn't in fact red, but strawberry blond. _Cute,_ Syn thought as he put on his sexiest smirk and sauntered over to the guy.

The guy looked up, a small smile playing on his lips. _Nice lips too, _Syn cam to a stop next to the guy and leaned against the wall.

"Hi." Said the guy; looking a tad nervous "I'm Nat." Syn rolled his head to look at Nat,

"Hi. Syn,"

"Syn," Nat whispered, "Hi Syn," he said sheepishly, with a child-like smile

"I'm pretty sure we established the "His" Nat." Syn said with a devilish smirk. Nat squirmed and moved a little closer to Syn.

"Right, sorry. Ah, You're a really good dancer." Nat said not taking his eyes away from Syn's. Syn just grinned, "Why thank you Nat. I did see you watching quiet intently."

"Like I said, you're a good dancer." Nat replied, with a smirk of his own.

_This just get's better, _Syn thought, his smirk getting bigger.

"Do you come here often Nat?" He asked eye's narrowing a little.

Nat snorted a laugh, "No. This is my first time. But I would be up for coming again."

Syn's phone buzzed in his bag, _Note to self: Punch Hobbes, _Syn reached around and opened the front compartment and pulled out a sharpie.

"Hold out your arm." He commanded and Nat obeyed. Syn scrawled his number onto Nat's arm and leaned down to kiss the last digit.

"Call me." He said with a seductive twinkle in his eyes. Nat just nodded as he watched Syn make his way through the crowd to the entrance. Syn turned around when he got there, blew Nat a kiss and winked.

_Better night then I expected, _


	5. Chapter 5

Synthan part 5/?

A series of text messages.

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Hey Syn. It's Nat, from the club the other night.

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Yeah, I remember you :) tall one right?

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Yep, tall one. So. . .what's up?

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Not a lot. Practicing.

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Whatcha practicing?

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Drums, I play in my free time.

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Awesome! I play bass :P Are you in a band?

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Nope, I street perform sometimes.

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

You know what I heard? Bassists do it deeper ;P

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Well, I heard drummers do it harder ;P

**From: Syn**

**To: Nat**

**Message:**

That sounds about right ;)

Drummers also have more stamina and a better rhythm.

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Ha-ha. Being a drummer must be fun. We should jam some time :)

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Yeah, your bass with my drum. That would be a sound that could rock the building ;)

**From: **Nat

**To**: Syn

**Message:**

Especially if you danced too ;)

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

So you really did enjoy my dancing? You did seem a little flushed afterward,

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Really? Well it was hot in there,

**From: Syn**

**To: Nat**

**Message:**

Uh-huh. Whatever you say lover-boy ;)

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Lover-boy, huh? You'd think you'd be the lover-BOY seeing as how short you are :P

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

HEY! I'm not short; you're just freakishly tall!

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

No, I'm a few inches above average for my age :P

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

A few inches? Pfft, how tall are you any way?

**From: **Nat

**To: Syn**

**Message:**

Around 6"3 :D

**From: Syn**

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

6"3? And you say you're 'a few inches taller than average,' Liar.

**From**: Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

I'm not a liar!

**From: **Syn

**To**: Nat

**Message:**

Fine, tell me what you think of me :) (that's supposed to be a smirk :P).

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

I find you extremely attractive :)

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Tell me some thing I don't know :)

**From**: Nat

**To**: Syn

**Message:**

We we're talking about me Syn. :)

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Technically we were talking about ME. And how you find me attractive.

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Yes, how I find you attractive, not how YOU find you attractive.

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

I'm attractive either way ;D

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Haha truer words have never been spoken :P

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Why Nat, are you trying to woo me?

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

That depends, is it working? ;)

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Well, you can find out on Wednesday. 6?

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Sounds good :) , where?

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Meet me outside the club, that's 6 PM btw.

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

Nah duh. Who wakes up at 6 in the morning?

**From: **Syn

**To: **Nat

**Message:**

Crazy people :) see you on Wednesday Nat. x

**From: **Nat

**To: **Syn

**Message:**

You most certainly will Syn :) x


End file.
